1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of fishing, and it specifically relates to an organizer for fish hooks of various sizes.
2. The Prior Art
Sport fishermen usually carry their fishing equipment in a tackle box. Included among the items typically found in such a box are lures, weights, tools, and an assortment of hooks. Although the hooks are usually contained in an envelop or package when purchased, the packaging is typically bulky and hard to store in a tackle box compartments. Fishermen will discard the packaging and will place the hooks in a divided tray section of the tackle box.
Several problems result from this practice. Because the hooks inevitably become intermingled with the other equipment in the tackle box, it is difficult to see how many hooks are in the box and what size they may be. Hooks in general tend to lay flat on the bottom of tackle box compartments where moisture settles. Over a short period of time hooks will rust in storage and be of no use. Because of the sharpness of the points of hooks, it is not uncommon for a fisherman to prick himself on a hook while rummaging in his tackle box for some other piece of gear.
As a result of experiencing these problems, the present inventor recognized the need for a fish hook organizer that could be carried in a variety of tackle boxes.